Forum:Beema Xra
Category:Accepted Name: Beemo Xra Age: 14 District:5 (3, 1) Weapons: Spears and Traps, she is good with ranged weapons, but prefers spears because of the soft touch and the easy throwingness. Since she is viewd at intelligent and sweet, seeing someone get caught in a trap would make her day, with some of her traps being able to spring up and cut a person clean in half. She may be a little rusty when It comes to swords and knifes, as might not be able to shoot a bow and arrow, but she is willing to learn. Personality: Beemo is silly, sweet and all around romantic. She is quite good at acting, but is clumsy, and her imagination can often run away with her. She may seem like a hopeless romantic, but this girl is only looking for a best buddy and a good time, thought maybe that might change depending on her bond with that person, male or female. Biography: Life for Beemo wasn’t always fun. As a toddler she would follower her big brothers Jake and Finn around likes a dog, doing everything they said and going on every make believe adventure they desired. She would play along with their jokes, and even make up some of her own, but as she grew older, things changed. She viewed the world differently, she saw things nobody should ever see. Beemo was only 9, staring blankly at moving pictures moving at extremely fast rates across her tv screen. But a knock at the door interrupted her. She had got up silently and looked through the peeky hole, only to have her eye poked. Beemo had screamed, and rubbed at her eye, until her eye was not as blurry, before running up to her bedroom. She had turned to the window, only to see a man sitting on the ledge, with weird pale yellow skin, staring at her. Beemo yet again screamed as the man got up and looked at her. “Nobody see’s the world as me, nobody understands, but maybe if I show you, you will see, the bitterness, that the world really is.” His riddilish voice surprised her, before he had abducted her from her bedroom and taken her somewhere were she didn’t know. When she could finally see again, she saw her two brothers, except, they were killing people. They looked like they were training for something, and Beemo, looking deeper, realised they were training to be peacekeepers. She uttered a yelp, before they both looked at her. “Beemo!” Jake called, shocked before running up to her. Beemo shock her head, her and her family had always hated the peacekeepers, and seeing her brother as one disgusted her. She went to back away, but Finn had grabbed her hand. “Beemo its not what you think!” he lectured, turning her to look her in the eyes. “Your training to kill us all Finn. Your going to murder us, for doing things that we need to. But we need to do those things to survive. You should remember when the peacekeepers killed out parents, and now… Now…” Beemo shrieked before pulling his hand from hers and sprinting off. Jake had followed her, and had picked her up and put her on his shoulders, Beemo struggled for a minute, trying to backflip off, but his grip on her feet was too tight. “Beemo, your seeing things. We hate peacekeepers, we hate peacekeepers….” He continued the last line, before everything became a blur for her and she woke up. She saw the man sitting there, staring at her, and Beemo sobbed. “Is that real? Is that what they are doing?!” She yelled at the man, and he slowly nodded then climbed out her window. Beemo shrieked before grabbing her coat and slipping it on. She slipped and skidded through all the rain and puddles before making it to the peacekeeper training camp, but, instead of seeing what she thought she would, she saw her brothers tied to a pole, being hit, whipped and slaved. Jake noticed Beemo first, he yelled “Run!” before he was punched in the face. Beemo screamed before trying to run to him. “Jake!!!” She shrieked, but then something grabbed her, and before she knew it she was tied to a pole. She looked at Finn who was biting his lip, and crying. “Why?” she muttered to him, before the first set of lashings came to her. It slashed her across the cheek, ankles, and the chest. Being 9, she had bled easily, but had withstood all the pain. Her brothers weren’t so lucky, Jake was beaten until he died, and Finn was taken captive. The peacekeepers were kinder on Beemo, knowing she was a little girl and thinking she confusedly wondered into the training camp, and took her too her empty house, where she stayed until she was reaped. Notes Hey Bekah It needs a picture :3 - Joan Wait nvm - Joan